


The Ashes Of War

by inexprymable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting situation between Narcissa Malfoy and Sybill Trelawney. Time range : right after the II Wizarding War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ashes Of War

The war was over. Hundreds of innocent people have died. Death Eaters, the ones that haven't been killed, have been captured by the Aurors. Even wealthy families couldn't escape from the justice. Half of the wizarding world has been destroyed. People, survivors, haven't exited the battlefield yet. They were looking for their families, spouses, children. Some of them didn't have a home to return. Some of them were ashamed of what they've done during the war.

Blonde haired woman was surrounded by bruised corpses of young Hogwarts students, Ministers and casual wizards. She was having an internal dilemma. Should she go home? Should she help the wounded ones? She felt the urge to finally do something good. But she was also concerned people would point fingers at her. Her husband and sister were the Death Eaters. Her son has been corrupted by the Dark Lord and her own husband. A woman heard a voice of Molly Weasley in her head, when the witch was killing her sister. Those were echoing in her head. She would be called similar. Maybe someone would try to hurt her, or even kill.

She was petrified. The shock of a sudden realization of what happened was still affecting her unsteady body. Her whole family was on the dark side. When the waves of the aftershock left her body, she looked around herself. Her little boy was nowhere to find.

She forced herself to make a move. Her feet abruptly felt like lead. Walking towards the remains of the former school of Witchcraft and Wizardry took her more than a quarter of an hour. She managed to reach the hospital wing. People covered in dirt were passing by, not throwing a glance at blonde woman. It has changed when she reached the healing point. Every single pair of eyes in the room was on her.

In a barely lightened room she noticed a posture with platinum blonde hair. They were tall and slim. They turned around and started approaching her. The woman could tell it was her son. _He was alive._

"Mother." He whispered with his raspy voice, sore from the dry atmosphere. He was still slightly dull. He was watching a tired face of his mother for a few moments. "They need my help." He stated. A woman put her hand on his arm and squeezed it as a gesture of understanding. Then, the blonde man turned on his heel and disappeared in the room full of injured people.

She didn't feel safe in the Hogwarts. She exited the room as soon as she could. Walking through the ruined square, she heard silent footsteps behind her. She was ignoring those for a while, in hope it was her imagination. She started to walk faster. The mysterious footsteps accelerated as well. Then, blonde woman stopped, right in the middle of the square. The person following her bumped into her back. They took a step back and a cold hand reached for the woman's arm. It made her turn around with the speed of the light. She was already pointing a wand at the other person's throat.

The other person was a woman. She had light brown curls covered in dust. It was put in a thick braid. Her face looked familiar, the woman thought. Just before she whispered the hex, the other woman spoke.

"Narcissa, what are you doing?" The voice belonged to a former professor of Divination. The woman couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't look like herself. Narcissa noticed the lack of ugly, heavy glasses. That small detail made such a difference. Narcissa could swear, the former professor looked better than herself.

"Sybill." She said roughly. She was still holding her wand up the other woman's throat. She was lucky there was no one around. In other way, they would already hex her. The other woman was looking at Lady Malfoy with widened eyes. She gulped at the pressure left by the wand. "Sybill." Narcissa repeated, as she dropped her wand. Hexing Sybill Trelawney would be a terrible mistake, she thought. She wasn't like her sister, throwing hexes at random people. But Sybill wasn't random.

Memories from Narcissa's years as a student of Hogwarts have passed through her head. _The woman standing just before her was three years ahead from Narcissa. Back then, when she was wearing the name Black, she was a Slytherin. Miss Trelawney was a Ravenclaw. During their years of education, they have never had a conversation. Sybill hasn't been paying attention at Slytherins, especially younger ones. Sharing a few classes with her equals was enough. She wasn't even aware of being watched by a certain blonde. She was a bookworm. She always had her head buried in a textbook._

_Young Narcissa used to admire an older student. She wished she had the knowledge and determination of Sybill. Trelawney has brought the youngest Black's attention in her fourth year, and Narcissa's first. Right after the Merlin's hat sorted the first year's student, Sybill has gotten her house 50 points for saving professor McGonagall from falling. Her seer skills made her see the professor slipping on her own robes. She caught her right in time._

_It was no more than a week when Narcissa found herself in a library reading books about magical skills._

_As the youngest child, Narcissa's only task was looking good in the background. She was born to marry a wealthy pureblood gentleman. Her education didn't matter for her parents. They've sent her to Hogwarts out of necessity. They've never bothered to teach her magic. On the first day of school, she was a total novice. She's found out about some spells in the train, when her sisters cast them. Once she's noticed someone using it to make their lives easier or make pranks, she's gotten invested in it._

_For the next few years, Narcissa has been learning Occlumency, Legilimency and Apparition with special investment. Two of those skills were close to Divination. She couldn't force herself to predict anything, but she could learn those to get, at some point, closer to Sybill. Aparition, on the other hand, helped her with avoiding some awkward situations. She was very interested in magic. She quickly became a powerful witch, but kept it in secret from her family._

_Andromeda and Bellatrix noticed that their little sister was observing a Ravenclaw every time they were in the Great Hall. They wanted her to forget about Sybill. But they had different reasons._

_Bellatrix wanted to prevent her from an eventual meeting with a half-blood. It wouldn't please their parents. In fact, it would awake anger in them. Also, she knew her sister needed a role model. She was jealous and sad. She wanted to be one for her Cissy._

_Andromeda, in the other hand, wanted to prevent Cissy from meeting Sybill, only to prevent her from Bellatrix. Their older sister was very loyal to her family and she would do anything to get Narcissa's attention._

_Narcissa has finally given up. The pressure coming from her sisters was too strong. She had to prove them Sybill meant nothing to her. She started to completely ignore and avoid the other witch in public, only to think of her in the privacy of her own room. But she wasn't cold just for Sybill. She became numb. She's never shared her feelings and thoughts with anyone. Mastering Occlumency and Legilimency was very helpful with that. That's what became her real prevention from anything. She's learnt to control her mind, even if someone would cast Legilimens on her._

Sybill offered Narcissa staying in her chambers. She muttered something about going to some quiet place. She put her hand on the small of Narcissa's back and leaded her not-so-stiff body. When they reached the chambers, Narcissa realized the rooms were close to the Slytherin's house. If she only knew that a few years before. Witch's chambers were modestly furnished. Even though, the chambers screamed Sybill. Crystal balls were on every counter. Soft carpets were nuzzling Narcissa's stilettos.

"Why did you let me in?" Mrs Malfoy asked. In response, Trelawney led her to the couch. She gazed in the ice blue eyes of Narcissa. Not breaking the eye contact, she pointer to the seat. They sat on the opposite sides of the couch. There was a moment of silence, suddenly broken by Sybill.

"You don't want to hex me. Why?" Her voice was very steady.

Narcissa let her do something, she would never let anyone else do. "I'm giving you a permission to get inside my mind." She wanted the other woman to trust her so desperately. Sybill didn't hesitate. She cast a spell on the woman sitting beside her. A stream of light flew through a very small space between the two of them. The whole thing lasted a few moments. When the spell broke off, Sybill gasped. It was rather a gasp of surprise than breaking the magical bond. A few seconds later, Sybill had a huge smile spread on her face. Narcissa's questioning frown made her chuckle. "What did you see?" The younger woman asked.

Trelawney didn't responde. She widened her huge smile and gave Mrs Malfoy knowing look. It vexed Narcissa. She's never been that vulnerable. "Wasn't it me, lying to The Dark Lord?" She questioned harshly.

"No, my dear. I knew that all along." Narcissa felt even more exposed than a minute before. "I'm a seer, remember?" Sybill tried to entertain the other woman. Her tactless disposition was a failure. The look of Horror on Lady Malfoy's face has been enough to make poor Sybill blush in embarrassment. Narcissa noticed that and blushed as well, putting her head down, to cover her barely colored cheeks. The seer didn't want Narcissa to leave with the feeling of awkwardness. Instead of telling what she's seen, she made a statement. "I made you the Ice Queen. It was all my fault."

Narcissa's face fell even more. _So that was what she's seen._ She made a move similar to a Muggle "facepalm". Then, she raised from the couch. Her head up, as always. To her surprise, Sybill grabbed her wrist in order to make her stay. She didn't succeed, until she spoke. "You used to see a role model in me. Maybe even someone, who could befriend you." Narcissa softened at that. She remained in the standing position, as the woman continued. "You were a beautiful little girl from a wealthy family. I didn't give you a second glance. I thought you were to bully me, like other Slytherins."

Narcissa was embarrassed. She wanted to escape, but Trelawney was holding her wrist with a firm grip. "I must go." She said. Her voice slightly cracked.

"Are you sure?" Trelawney insisted for her to stay. She put her hand down, freeing Narcissa, giving her a choice. She was almost sure the other woman would leave her. She was wrong. Narcissa seated herself on the spot she's been previously sitting on. The couch was really soft, considering how low it's price could be. Her back sank into the spongy couch. Sybill wasn't finished with questions. "Were you fascinated only in my divination skills, or also in me?" It was very blunt, but she couldn't help herself.

Narcissa's heavy breath could be interpreted, as if she regretted staying. To her own astonishment, she declared. "I still fancy you." She was speechless after that. The silence in the room was so inconvenient, Narcissa let out a loud, throaty and very inappropriate laugh. When she's cooled down and the usual pallor went back to her cheeks, she spoke. "I've never thought I'd ever tell you that. Especially, since it's the first time we've had a conversation." She gazed into Sybill's green orbs, then to the floor. "Please, say something. Don't let me rumble anymore." She was biting her tongue in order to not say anything like that anymore.

Sybill was shocked. Petrified. Dismayed. Aghast. She was also stunned. She didn't want to believe the other woman. She didn't want to make things even less comfortable. She also wanted it to be true. She was torn apart beween the Ice Queen Narcissa Malfoy and Awkward Cutie Narcissa Malfoy. She couldn't even believe how she called the other woman in her crazy mind. She hoped she didn't say it out loud. After hearing Narcissa's last words, she cleared her throat. "I," she had difficulties with finding the right words. "I'm very glad to hear that." She wasn't convicting. Narcissa was ready to stand up for the second time. The words blurted out faintly from seer's mouth, making her stop. "Ireallylikeyoutoo." Narcissa looked at the other woman with a serious look. Sybill's heart started racing so fast, it was a miracle it didn't thrust through her ribs.

"Say it again, but slower." Narcissa said.

Oh. "I really like you, too, Mrs Malfoy." She said politely. Then the realization of Narcissa's still lasting marriage shot through her brain. Lady Malfoy didn't need her Occlumency to sense the reason behind the uncertainty in Trelawney's eyes.

She took her shaky hands in her own, caressing them softly. "It was an arranged marriage." She continued patting other woman's hands to soothe her. It seemed to calm her down. "And please, call me Narcissa." At that, Trelawney smiled. She also squeezed her hands, in a nod. The blonde woman was dangerously close to her, she thought. She was looking into the, previously ice blue empty eyes, now darkened with want. The tension made her look down at the perfect cherry lips. She leaned, along with Narcissa, brushing their lips carefully.

"Narcissa." She said for the second time in her life. "I really appreciate that. But what are you counting on?" Mrs Malfoy was dumbfounded. "Your husband is in Azkaban and your feelings for me has finally awoken?" There was a clear irritation in her voice. Narcissa gulped. This woman was making her more uncomfortable than anyone else in the world.

"I don't want a relationship." Narcissa proclaimed. Her voice very certain. Sybill only smiled, before she brought her lips back to the cherry ones. This time she wasn't so gentle. She planted kiss after kiss on soft lips. She tugged at the lower lip, bringing Narcissa closer. She licked on her upper lip, gaining the entrance to the hot mouth. She was exploring the mouth with a full devotion. Their tongues met in the middle, sending sensation down their centers. Loud moan was muffled with another. Taking the initiative, Narcissa bit on Sybill's lower lip. She broke up the kiss, trailing the wet pattern down the other woman's throat. Sybill turned her head, giving Narcissa better access. The blonde reached the pulse point, sucking hard on it, and biting, until she draw blood. She caressed it with her saliva, making the bleeding stop. It made the other woman groan loud.

Narcissa smiled, pleased with herself. She continued on planting wet kisses down the visible collarbones. She reached the material of the dress and carelessly ripped it down the navel. Sybill make a sound of complaint, making Narcissa look up. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked. She got a mighty shook of a head in response. Before she could do anything, brunette started untying Narcissa's corset. She was careful, on the contrary to the other woman. She was observing as the material slowly slips from the perky breasts. They both gazed at one another's assets with uncertainty.

"I've never done that." Sybill started. "I mean, with a woman." She gulped at her confession. It made Narcissa laugh.

The blonde only grinned. "Me neither."

She closed the gap between the two of them, pressing all her weight into Sybill. Putting her hand on the small of her back, she lowered her down. She was laying on top, not knowing what to do next. She slightly lifted, brushing their already hardened nipples against each other. It draw pleasant sensation to their bodies. Taking it as a hint, she continued on trailing her wet mouth down brunette's cleavage. She made it to the valley between two firm breasts. A woman under her was silently panting. Narcissa trailed her finger down the woman's left breast. She grabbed it with the whole hand and tightened her grip. A raspy moan came from Sybill's mouth.

She looked into the eyes of the woman underneath. They were full of lust. She took her hand in her free one, bringing it to her untouched breast. The other woman didn't need further encouragement. She started playing with the topping woman's bust. For the first time, Narcissa let out a throaty moan. The tingling between her legs got intense. She could tell her underwear was soaked through.

Sybill turned, so Narcissa was the bottom. She took the remaining clothes off of blonde's pale skin. She brought her lips to Narcissa's areola, planting kisses. She put the nipple between her parted lips and sucked on it, lightly biting it. She licked it then and sweetly kissed. She brought her hot mouth to the other breast, leaving the one wet and covered in goosebumps. Narcissa held her hands on Sybill's back, thrusting her nails in the gentle skin with every lick.

She let her hands wander down the flat stomach. The skin flinched at the sudden contact. She touched the soft skin, glad that she removed the undergarments earlier. She glanced at Narcissa with questioning look. The blonde was fed up with the teasing. She pressed Sybill's hand to her already wet flesh. Shaky fingers smudged the wetness. She was drawing small patterns on the folds, making them even more wet. Gaining some courage, she slid her two fingers inside the hot center. With every thrust, she dig deeper, making Narcissa scream in the best way possible. Blonde's hips were bucked up, eager for more. She was already on the edge. Seeing that, Sybill brought her mouth to Narcissa's lips and kissed her, not breaking the sensation. With the final thrust, the walls clenched around the fingers. Narcissa's spine was curved, her body stiff, slowly loosening up. She cried out the name of the woman above her. Sybill gently pulled her fingers out of the other woman. Her lover's face looked very peaceful. Her lips no longer pursued. The barely visible lines along her neck softened. Her chest slowly falling down, and raising. She could look at this Narcissa for long hours.

But then, Narcissa sat up. Her breath was still heavy. She looked into the green orbs, raising her left brow. Sybill panicked at that, and only gazed at the other woman. Narcissa made her way to the brunette's lips. "Ready for the repayment?" She said, brushing swollen lips of her paramour.


End file.
